


Pink Triangle 粉三角

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Some Fluff 爱/恨, Suicide, Torture, 恐同, 折磨, 有甜, 自杀, 血腥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：什么样的关系值得付出这些代价？（Reunited前传）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Triangle 粉三角

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink Triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430713) by [ImperialRemnant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant). 



> 作者前言：  
> 我天，好吧，这文还是没仔细编辑过什么的，我想改改，不过现在暂时不会管它，发就发了了了了。  
> 梗来自SelinaKyle，但是是几天前（上周？）的事儿了。这文呆在我电脑里好久，我试着写完、修改、加点/删点东西，但还是效果不咋地，呃。发都发了，不管了。

 

——

 

据说Hux总叫别人揽脏活。这话基本没错。

但在这事上不会。从来不会。

他会去酒吧，俱乐部，没人认得出他的地方最好。他会喝到微醺，或者烂醉如泥。然后随便找个男人。他比较偏爱一副好皮相。

对方在上在下并无所谓，随Hux当夜的兴致决定。那些人会一一照做，而他释放自己。

然后他举枪杀死他们。

或者折断脖子——前提是他忘带了爆能枪。只要能杀死他们，让他们闭嘴，什么都行。没人会知道他的秘密，原力在上，军团里任何人都无从知晓他的隐疾。

 

——

 

伦武士团让他心烦。Kylo尤甚，那家伙似乎最受Snoke宠爱，力量最强。

他在没有必要的时候戴着头盔，拒绝现出真容，这种人不可信任——往往是个骗子，那种满嘴跑火车的家伙。

他几乎立刻产生了恨意，但也知道自己 _不得不_ 与对方处好关系，毕竟他们需要共事。起初，他极力容忍那人。武士谈论原力，谈论先人，谈论成神，仿佛自己注定将会如此。Hux从没被这样惹恼过。

此外——武士的头盔多余极了。Hux痛恨那顶头盔。

但他们的协作密切了起来，个人生活免不了被偶尔提起，Hux慢慢习惯了对方。即使从没见过Kylo的脸，有时Hux也会觉得他没那么糟糕。Kylo _的确_ 强大，他操控原力的能力取之不尽。

他不似凡人。愤怒时他掀起风暴，情绪比任何自然产物更难以预料，也更疯狂。

但Hux不知道他的样貌。不知何时开始，他对此不再关心。

 

——

 

后来他关心起了这个话题。然而谜底是以最糟糕的方式揭晓的。Hux情愿自己死掉。

那一晚的开头和往常一样。他寻猎着符合要求的对象：“高大，阴沉，俊俏。”

有时Hux会去对方那儿，或者开房。有时直接在洗手间里，比如今晚。满是粗俗喷绘，油漆剥落的隔间。

事情还没怎么发生，黑发的男人就在他耳边沉沉开口：“原来你喜欢 _这个_ ，将军。”

Hux立刻反应过来。他掏出了枪，但对方抢先一步，阻止了他。Hux不清楚发生了什么，但他的枪脱了手，那人把他按在墙上动弹不得。Hux无法移动分毫。

“我命令你放开我，”Hux知道这话没什么效果。但对方认出了他，知道他的军衔。一定是他手下的人，然而是谁？

“下次在床上再说这话吧，” 意味深长的笑容在对方脸上绽开。

“敢试试你就等着——” _付出代价_ 四个字没说出口，他惊讶地住了嘴：一把红刃的光剑抵着他的喉咙。

“我有种预感，将军，我将安然无恙。”

Hux用气声念叨“Kylo”。太惊讶以致于说不出别的字句。意识到身处险境，Hux的脉搏加快了。

Kylo收起光剑，温热的吐息悬在Hux上方，“冷静下来，将军。”

“你打算杀了我，是吗？”Hux说，“这是个陷阱。整件事都是，一直都是。军团呢，他们怎么知道的？”

“放松，”Kylo说，“我保证这不是陷阱。军团也并不知情。我也 _并不_ 知情。”

他不相信他。Hux推开对方，打开隔间的门，打算逃跑。但他的手腕被捉了去，武士一把扯回了他。他无法放松，即使对方的身体抵着他的，柔软而温暖。

“我保证你不会受到伤害。”Kylo吻着他的脖子，在他耳边絮语着“我保证。”Kylo的手紧紧环着他。

轻巧地起身，Kylo愉快地放开了他，Hux转身看着对方，依然不确定是否相信那番说辞。将军一语不发地离开了洗手间。

 

——

 

这花了点时间，但是Hux最终相信了他。一天过去了，他确定自己会被处决。然而又一天过去，然后又是一天。

他看着那人带着头盔，时而感到难以置信。发生的事Kylo只字不提，只是继续穿着自己的盔甲。也许装聋作哑是最安全的做法。

但有些东西变得不一样了。他们独处时这点变得尤其明显（通常时间不会太长，因为总有人打断他们）。武士的姿态悠闲轻松，交谈的声线也变得有些…… _玩味_ 。

一次Hux受了伤，脸上添了道不浅的疤痕，Kylo抓着Hux的下颌，一根指头轻柔地扫过那里。Hux不得不带着嫌恶抽身。不知为何，这让Kylo觉得受到了侮辱。

事情变得愈发古怪。Hux的生活一切如常，依然时不时找人泄欲。但在Kylo的种种变现下，这事儿的频率变得越来越少。

一晚，Kylo莫名其妙地跟踪了他。原力掐死了Hux挑好的男人。

“你在干嘛？”Hux愤怒地质问。

“你不想被军团发现，是吗？”Kylo——那晚没全副武装——看上去很困惑。那又如何？Kylo想保护他？这头蠢驴。

“我会自己处理。”

Kylo一声不吭，扭头看向别处。Hux意识到这不是为了保护他——他和别的男人厮混的事实让Kylo介意。非常介意。

有一次就有第二次，第三次。

一回Hux挑的人是个暴风兵。他打算第二天再下杀手，毕竟士兵的嘴严，一时不会走漏风声。但是Kylo抢先了一步。更糟糕的是，他在 _众目睽睽_ 之下动了手。

次日早晨，暴风兵排队接受检阅——Hux准备下达命令，Phasma就站在身后——Kylo冲进房间。光剑启动，他走向其中一名士兵，那个和Hux睡了的家伙，就地砍下了对方的脑袋。

当然没人胆敢质疑。Kylo总有充分的理由处决某人，但Hux气得快要爆炸。

猎艳活动就此终结。再也没有酒吧或俱乐部里见不得人的勾当。他转而找上Kylo。直接找上Kylo也唯独只找Kylo。他们间或销声匿迹，秘密表达自我。

他们之间，一切都变了模样。

某些东西变得更加心照不宣了。Kylo始终急着想要承认什么，但Hux不愿提起。

性事粗暴而激情，但有时他们共享的只是一杯清晨的咖啡，或是颊上的轻啄。这些乏味的小事让Hux困惑，因为这不像他。但是Kylo大笑，眸子发亮，像伊拉姆光芒照耀下的凯博水晶*——或许还有几分原力的映衬，都让夜晚变得悠长。这改变了他。未知的感受轻轻推动心灵，Hux选择无视，因为他很清楚无论发生什么，这一切终有一日会走向终结。

尽管不可避免，却还是让他措手不及。

 

——

 

Kylo又在笑了。前一刻他还在呻吟，Hux伏在他身上，但他现在居然笑了。

“怎么？”Hux被发笑的武士弄懵了。

Kylo用手遮着脸，“你太蠢了，”他说着，一抹微笑却漏出了指缝。

“怎么？我说了什么？”Hux离开了他，眼睛却始终留在对方身上。Kylo挪过去吻了他的脸，笑个不停。

“到底怎么了？”Hux又问。他之前的确说了什么，可他忘了内容。

“你这个傻瓜。”Kylo还在笑，打算翻身下床却不小心摔了下去。现在轮到Hux发笑了。

“闭嘴。”Kylo捞起枕头，扔向Hux，对方轻易接住，丢在一旁。

 Hux拖着步子，倒头趴在床上，Kylo坐起来对着床。他们鼻尖轻触。“有种试试。”Hux说。

“我已经这么做了，”狡猾的笑容又回到脸上。他们接吻，Kylo从地上爬起来，准备继续之前的事情。

通讯线路突然哔哔作响，两人同时发出不满的抱怨。Kylo伸手却没有应答，只是察看着来电者的身份。

“是Snoke。”他有些担忧。

他们笑不出来了。

“我该走了。”Hux下床，捡起衣服。

 

——

 

Kylo从别处发出的惨叫令人难以忍受。Hux刚刚抵达，就在牢房外的走廊上。他看着Phasma：“该死的发生了什么？”

“情况是，”Phasma叹了口气，“情况是发现Kylo，呃，参与了非法活动。”

Hux的心跳加快了。“非法活动？”

Phasma解释道：“是的，他自己拿话甩了我一脸。我不觉得他是故意的，但你知道，我必须问他为什么砍死了我的士兵。他说我的士兵喜欢男人。却不肯告诉我 _他_ 是怎么知道的。”

“多早以前的事了，”Hux说，“你现在才想起？”

Phasma耸肩：“我不清楚该怎么做。他是Snoke的爱徒。但现在我明白了，我告诉了Snoke，他同意了。”

Kylo的尖叫还在继续。

“我们需要你的审问技巧。”

Hux面无表情。

 

 ——

 

审讯用上了带电的矛，最初是为了对付绝地而设计的。它能够抑制原力，适用对象对原力越敏感，它制造的疼痛就越多。

Kylo的眼睛和鼻子都在流血。脸上其他部分青青紫紫。手脚都被绑着，呼吸粗重。

“带他去睡觉，剥夺感官意识。”Hux希望几小时时间可以创造点机会。Kylo已经供出了两个人的名字，但不肯再说。“绝地的审讯对他不够有效。”这是个谎言，但Hux不想让他受到如此残酷的折磨。

“Hux，”Kylo的声音虚弱，可悲。

Hux扇了他一个耳光，怒斥：“安静。”他转向审讯官，“几小时内，我会过来和他单独谈话。”

“当然，长官。”审讯官点头，是个女人的声音。那人穿着暴风兵的盔甲所以他没有留意。

Hux离开牢房，不敢回头看向Kylo。

 

——

 

Kylo供出的那两人被绳之以法。Hux不得不出席了他们的处决仪式。一个人是舰队司令，三年前和Kylo睡过一次。还有一个是飞行员。

Hux恨飞行员。

那两个人会以不同方式被处决。最可怕的留给了司令。垂直穿刺*。这种野蛮的古老刑罚可怕到无法用语言描述。

司令被剥得赤条条的，一根细长的木桩从他下体楔入。惨叫声让Hux忍无可忍。那人的手被绑在背后，处刑助手按着他，让他的腿张得老大。然而困扰Hux的不是这幅惨象，而是即将发生在他身上的事—— _如果_ Kylo供出了什么的话。

处刑人相当擅长自己的本职工作。木桩的尖头避开了所有主要器官，以确保这位司令可以多活个几日。血糊满了木桩，从他颈后淌下，标志着行刑过程的结束。那人和木桩一起被竖立起来。他光裸的身躯扭动着，尖叫个不停。吃持续了整整两日。

一旦被发现，Hux会选择自杀。

飞行员也获得了一项古老的处刑方式。需要使用到类似处刑台的东西，但没有穿刺那么残忍。他的四肢被从躯干上缓缓撕开。原力在上，全过程实在是 _太过漫长_ 。每次下令处刑者拉扯的时候Hux都会不耐烦地校对测量仪器。飞行员也发出了尖叫。

老实说，这一整天下来，Hux真是听厌了尖叫。

“堵上他的嘴巴，”Hux命令道，“提高效率，行吗？我们可没时间拿来浪费。直接弄断他的四肢。”

处刑人似乎因为尖叫产生了病态的兴奋，速战速决让他不是特别愉快。

尽管嘴里塞着块布，断肢让飞行员叫得更大声了。鲜血四下飞溅。

“好极了，”Hux看着死去的飞行员，“我去瞧瞧Kylo。”

“你觉得他会被处决？”处刑人听着很是热切。

Hux翻翻眼睛，没有回应便离开了。

 

——

 

“你还好吗？”Hux抚摩着武士的脸颊。

牢房黑洞洞的，与世隔绝。Kylo被吊在房顶，强行保持站姿。血在他脸上凝结。

Hux关闭悬浮在身旁的机器人，那玩意儿扫描着Kylo是否进入了睡眠状态，然后立刻放电把他弄醒。但它还没启动过这个程序，Kylo习惯于缺乏睡眠。

“是你害了我，”Kylo的声音嘶哑，因为食物和水的缺乏。

Hux看向别处，不熟悉的负疚感从内心升起。

Kylo低微地干笑了一声：“我不怪你。你不得不这么做。但我不一定能熬过这一切。审讯官会进来……继续审讯。”

Hux的视线重新投向Kylo：“你会管住嘴巴，不是吗？”

Kylo摇头。将军低头轻吻他的嘴唇，然后退后，注视对方片刻。他不敢再看，于是离开了房间。

 

——

 

“这没有必要，”几小时后Hux对Phasma说，“他不会再说出任何名字。有罪的只是那两个人。”

“他承认自己和某人保持着一段关系，”Phasma说，“如果 _那_ 算得上一段关系的话。”

Hux移开了目光，靠着门边，闪烁的光线照射着他的脸，“我们的资源该被用来对付反抗军，而 _不是_ 自己人。”

Phasma没说话，Hux继续自己的发言。

“不是我不关心这件事，我关心。这是错的，也很恶心。但我们已经得到了Kylo所知的所有名字，到此为止了。”

队长看起来并不买账。“那个人不是 _你_ 吧，将军？”

Hux爆炸式的甩出一句“别开玩笑！”，连他自己都几乎信了。

 

——

 

Phasma终于同意了Hux的话，把Kylo带出牢房。

审讯官走出房间，电矛拿在手里，Hux不记得自己让审讯官用过那个。但这时候开口就显得太可疑了，他沉默着。

“他还是不肯招供。剥夺睡眠没有起效。”审讯官说。

“对原力使用者来说，花的时间总是更长。”Hux解释道。

“另外，我们考虑放了他，”Phasma听着不太愉快，“我对此依然保持质疑。”

“我会再和他交谈一次。”Hux说着，走回房间。

审讯官转向Phasma：“听着，我知道他还没被真正榨干精力，但是他承认自己和一个 _男人_ 保持着关系。他不知道司令和飞行员已经死了，我不觉得……”

“所以可能是两人中的一个，”Phasma点头，“但我感兴趣的是 _确切的名字_ ，而不是猜测。”

 

——

 

Hux走向Kylo，抓着脑袋看着对方，因为武士的面色后退了几分。电矛显然加速了拷问的进程。

Kylo的脸像死人一样苍白，依然覆盖着干掉的血，有眼泪掉了下来。

“我受不了了。”他低声说着，被打败了。

原力在上。他们真的击溃了他。他们击溃了Kylo Ren。他为什么不利用愤怒的力量冲出牢房？为什么让自己被摧残成这个样子？

Hux闭上眼睛，没注意到Kylo正在做些什么。他微微晃动脑袋，吻着Hux的手。那名武士是笑着这么做的，伴着一声叹息。

然后一切都停止了。

他停止了呼吸。

“Kylo？”Hux摇着他的身体，没有回应。他检查了脉搏。等待。没有脉搏。“KYLO!”

Hux跑出囚室，对审讯官大吼：“心肺复苏！赶快！”

第一军团的审讯官知道该做什么，也做得非常出色。如果不小心弄死了某人，他们也知道如何把人救回来。

审讯官闻言立刻回到囚室，Hux的语调严厉，就像许多士兵熟悉的那样：如果不听，就是找死。

 

——

 

Phasma也很熟悉这种语调，它让她不安。救活Kylo，这话竟出自Hux口中。而将军看起来很是担忧。甚至过于担忧了。

说谎是很容易的，Phasma心知肚明，将军似乎 _很_ 擅长这么做。

“他会没事的。”Phasma说。

“是的，”Hux皱起了眉，姿势微微一变，像是察觉到自己显得过于担忧了一般。

也许Snoke不会让Kylo——他最优秀的手下——就这么死掉。他是最强大的。任何原力使用者都处在最高的阶层，无论它们是否身藏隐疾。

但最高领袖需要知道Hux的情况，需要知道那人就是他。Snoke会决定他的命运。

 

——

 

“我们很久没做点什么了，”Hux照料着Kylo的伤口，“你到底做了什么？自杀？”

他们坐在Kylo的房间里，在床上。一个急救包在边上打开着。

“原力可以杀死任何人，包括使用者自己。”Kylo解释着，但他垂着眼睑，挣扎着不让脑袋落下。

“也许一段时间内，我们不该做任何事，”Hux用手拢着Kylo的脑袋，“不和对方，也不和其他人。以防万一。”

Kylo只是微笑起来，给了他一个懒洋洋的吻。被折磨成这副鬼样，居然还做这种事情，将军冷冷地哼了声。但他们都放弃了抵抗。

他们还是愚蠢了一回。如果他们知道Snoke在房里安插了新的隐藏摄像头，他们不会轻举妄动。

 

 

End

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 1、粉三角（Pink Triangle）：纳粹区别男同性恋者的倒三角形标志。  
> 2、伊拉姆（Ilum）光芒照耀下的凯博水晶（Kyber crystals）：词条解释详见http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kyber_crystal / http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ilum  
> 3、垂直穿刺（vertical impalement）：穿刺刑的总维基词条（慎点，配图略直接）：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Impalement，右侧那幅就是垂直穿刺。


End file.
